poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The threats of Randall and Ryalight/Sulley thinks Boo is a cube of garbage
This is the transcript for the scene with Randall and Ryalight's threats and where Sulley thinks Boo is a cube of garbage in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Mike Wazowski: panting Breathe, keep breathing. Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Boo is okay. and Randall appear Mike Wazowski: Yikes! Ryalight Glimmer: Ryan?! Where's the kid? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know. Mike Wazowski: Kid? What kid? Randall: It's here in the factory, isn't it? Ryan F-Freeman: leaves to find Boo Pinkipoo will find you, Mike. Pinkipoo: arrives Mike, there you are. Randall And you and your bud are not pinning this on Mike. Mike Wazowski: It never would have gone out, if you have been cheating last night! Randall: Cheating?! I... Cheating, right. Ryalight Glimmer: Ok. Randall and I know how to make all of this disappear. What happens when the whistle blows in five minutes? Pinkipoo: Uhhh, Mike and I get a time-out? Randall: Everyone goes to lunch. Which means, the Scare Floor will be... Mike Wazowski: Painted? Randall and Ryalight: EMPTY! Randall: It'll be empty, you idiot! You see that clock? Mike's arms to demonstrate When the big hand is pointing up and the little hand is pointing up, the kid's door will be on my station. Ryalight Glimmer: He's right. But, when the big hand points DOWN...Randall make Mike's Hand point down Pinkipoo: nervous The door will be gone, right? Ryalight Glimmer: Yes. Mike has until then to put the kid back. Randall: Get the picture? whimpers, cut to Boo Boo: playfully and Sulley finds Boo just as Ryan arrives Ryan F-Freeman: There you are! Sulley: Boo! sees Boo climbing to a recycling bin Foiletta: Don't go in there, Boo. Boo: giggles Ryan F-Freeman: Don't go in there. CDA agent: Hey, you! Halt! He's the one. The one from the commercial. CDA Agent 2: Affermative. That's him. Can we get your autograph? Sulley: Oh, oh, sure. No problem. Ryan F-Freeman: I can help you. CDA Agent: You can make it out to Bethany, my daughter. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, he can. Let's see. Sulley: on a paper "From your scary friend. Best wishes..." Needleman: So I said, "If you talk to me like that again, we're through!" Smitty: Oh. What'd she say? Needleman: You know my mom. She sent me to my room. they talk, Boo climbs out of the bin, leaving one of the light eyes behind Sulley: See you guys later. Take it easy. Ryan F-Freeman: Good luck, Agents. Needleman: Bottoms up! put the rubbish in the garbage chute and presses a button and the rubbish goes down, Sulley and the group gasp in horror Foiletta: Boo!! SHE MIGHT BE STILL INSIDE THERE!! go through the few doors and into a room and see the rubbish going into the trash compactor Ryan F-Freeman and Sulley: NO! Boo Boo: in baby talk bumps into a monster kid and Pinkipoo Boo: Whoa. Dogboy. Pinkipoo: You're okay, Boo. And with those Monster kids. Babysitter: Oh, well, hello there. What's your name? Boo: Mike Wazowski! collapses with a face fault, back at Sulley and co. gets happy with Ryan then the rubbish gets crushed by two mashers, causing Ryan to faint with Sulley. The camera pans to a roller and then Ryan and Sulley gets up and then faints again. The camera sees a giant blade cutting. Matau covers his eyes then he and Sulley take a peek then faints. The garbage cudes are on the conveyer belt Foiletta: expression Is she..... Sci-Ryan: I don't know. Ryan F-Freeman: the cube comes to a stop Oh no. Boo... Milly: I think Boo is home in the bedroom in the sky. Kyubi: Oh man.. faint Mike Wazowski: Sulley! Ooh. Guys. is at the locker room Mike Wazowski: Okay, guys. Come on. out. Hey, have you guys seen Sulley and Ryan's team anywhere? George: Nope, sorry. Mike Wazowski: Oh, Sulley! George: Boy, Wazowski looks like he's in trouble. George opens his locker. Some of Boo's toys fall on him Charlie: gasps 2319! We have a 2319! Agents burst out of the toilets CDA Agent: Halt! George: Oh, dear... CDA Agent: Get 'em! tackle him. To Mike Mike Wazowski: Sulley! Ryan! Meg! Guys! see the gang sadly Mike Wazowski: Guys! Oh, great news. I got us a way out of this mess, but we gotta hurry. Where is it? was sad, as Sulley shows him a cube of garbage, whimpering Mike Wazowski: Sul, its a cube of garbage. moves and the light moves down Mike Wazowski: Uh-oh. Foiletta: crying Sulley and I can hear her little voice. Ryan F-Freeman: You and me both, Foilley. I can hear her voice in my spark and heart! crying Boo: off-screen Mike Wazowski! Cody Fairbrother: Mike and I can hear it too, bro. Kid Monster: Mike Wazowski! Boo: Mike Wazowski! Mike Wazowski: How many kids you got in there? Kids: Mike Wazowski! Boo: Kitty!! Sulley: Boo!! Ryan F-Freeman: There's Boo! Foiletta: They're alive! tosses the garbage cube and Mike and Foiletta catches it Mike Wazowski and Foiletta: Oof. Sulley: Boo, OH, you're all right! I was so worried. I was... Pinkipoo: Sulley I came across her when I got lost. sternly to Boo Don't you ever run away from Sulley again, young lady. Boo: baby talk to Sulley and Pinkipoo I'm sorry.. Sulley: He's right, but I'm so glad you're safe. Ryan F-Freeman: Thank goodness you're not killed. Babysitter: My. What an affectionate father. Ryan F-Freeman: Actually, she is Sulley's cousin's sister's... Princess Odette: Okay, Ryan. Calm down. Pinkipoo: She's right. Let's go. Baby Smitty: Mike Wazowski! Mike Wazowski: Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure, step aside, kid, we're in a.... Smitty bites Mike's fingers Mike Wazowski: YAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! laughs with Sci-Ryan and the lights burst. The kids scream Pinkipoo: Mike Wazowski Will you stop making Boo laugh. Mike Wazowski: I didn't. Now come on! Crash Bandicoot: And Mike didn't make Sci-Ryan laugh as well, mate. gang runs. The two kids run then bump into each other Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts